The Saviour and the Destroyer: Yellow flash!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Summary: Naruto after bringing Sasuke back gets banished from the village. Angry, Naruto swears to get revenge. The death god being bored decides to grant Naruto power and the ability to bring the dead back to life. He decides to bring his father back but with a few tweaks and no memory of who he was before. He sets out to spread his master's name and destroy his enemies. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

The Saviour and the Destroyer: Yellow flash

Summary: Naruto after bringing Sasuke back gets banished from the village. Angry, Naruto swears to get revenge. The death god being bored decides to grant Naruto power and the ability to bring the dead back to life. He decides to bring his father back but with a few tweaks and no memory of who he was before. He sets out to spread his master's name and destroy his enemies. One thing for sure the Leaf are screwed.

This has been bugging me for days! In the process of writing: Fox! Sasuke first chapter.

I do not own Naruto just plot.

1: The Yellow flash lives!

Naruto had never felt so proud.

For he had done it.

He had defeated Sasuke.

He had kept him promise.

Despite having a huge hole in his chest, he carried the unconscious form of a person who he had once thought of as a brother.

"Man Sasuke you need to lose weight" He said jokingly despite his many injures that he could have easy died from but thanks to the fox he was already healing.

After walking for a while he finally saw the village gates up ahead and couldn't shake the feeling of doom. Coming closer he spots a small crowd formed in front of the gates filled with everyone one he know.

"Look Sakura-Chan. I kept my promised" He said with a smile.

"What have you done to him you demon!" Sakura spat out with So much venom in her voice.

"But Sakura-Chan" he began but didn't finish. She rudely interrupted him.

"Don't Sakura-Chan me! Look what you did, demon! That right, I know all about YOU being the kyuubi, thought you could pull one over on me eh? I ask you to bring him back UNHARMED! Not UNCONCOUSE! Once a demon always a demon, you're just scum that shouldn't be allowed in the VILLAGE!" Sakura practically screamed the last part.

/WOW bitch much?!/ Kyuubi growled.

/For once I total agree with you. Doesn't she realise that I have a FREAKEN HOLE IN MY CHEST!/ Naruto replied as his feeling towards her took its first step towards hate.

"Chidori!" Naruto turned just in time to see his sensei charge towards him with his famous technique.

"Why?" Naruto asked as it impaled his already wounded chest.

"I'm getting revenge for my sensei who died sealing you" Kakashi eyes were filled with hate as Naruto dropped dead.

Shouts of cheers and congratulations were herd as the rest praised the slayers of the 'demon'.

"What do we do with the body?" One villager asked.

"Just dump it in a faraway forest so the animals can eat the body" replied another.

The sent 4 ninja's to transport the body, unware that their activity has caught the attention of a certain god.

~In a forest near Fire country boarder~

'That was entertaining to watch 'A black hooded figure approached the body.

'This one didn't deserve to die yet so it won't be satisfying to take his soul here'

'I've got an idea' He raised a bony hand and tapped the body lightly.

"Wha?" The boy awoke, very confused on how he's still alive.

"Didn't you have a nice rest" Naruto turned to see the god of death standing before him.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Naruto shouted. Desperation clear in his voice. Death just raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Well you can't have revenge if you're dead can you?" Death asked in a bored tone.

"Huh?" Naruto replied with confusion.

"I'll make you a deal. I give you power and abilities to have revenge" Death answered.

"Why would you help me?" Naruto said giving death a calculating look.

Despite to popular beliefs.

Naruto was not an idiot.

Death let out a sigh. "It's simple. I'm bored"

Naruto blinked once then twice. "Let me get this straight, you're doing this for your own enjoyment"

Death didn't even bat an eye "when you put it like that. Yes"

Naruto just stared before sighing "It reasonable enough I'll take it!"

Death hands began to glow green and touched the blond. Naruto eyes widen as a unbearable pain shot through him put he refused to cry out and suck it up.

When the light died down he exampled himself. Gone was the baby fat in its place was Tan muscles. His chin was more defined. He grows a whole 4 inches making him tower over normal size grow man. His malnutrition was cured showing no signs of it been there in the first place. Power pulsed through him overall he felt.

Incredible.

"Now let's get down to busy" Death said while lifting his glasses to his eyes and going into 'business mode'

' were did the glasses come from?" Naruto sweat dropped at the death gods actions.

"Now then on to business" Death suddenly went into 'I'm better then you so shut up' mode "I have granted you the ability to shape-shift and duplicate that persons power and add it to your own by absorption. You have a cross between the Rinnegan and your own bloodline. The ability to communicate with any animal demon to squirrels. You have False immortality so as long as one cell is still alive you can regenerate. The ability to bring the dead back to life but there is a limit you can bring back. You may use my servants and the secret base. Your chakra level is now 10 times more then you had previously and thank god your intelligence went up! I don't want to work with an idiot!" Naruto bluntly ignored the jab to his pride. "The ability over time and space and the ability to go through different Universes" Death ended and finally taking notice of Naruto and chuckled at the shocked expression before it turned into a wide grin.

"Awesome!" Death sweat dropped as the blond was acting like he was high on sugar. "Despite having these new powers, your still nowhere enough to destroy Konoha so, travel through different Universe to get stronger". Naruto face lit up in excitement as he imaged what each universe awaited him. Death chuckled at Naruto. "Naruto all you have to do is imagine a portal and it will happen." Naruto did as he was told and so enough a portal opened emitting enormous amount of power. Naruto step through and before it closed up, Naruto looked at death " My name is not Naruto it's pain" The portal opened just before ninja sent to investigate arrived.

The Ninja arrived to find the Entire forest floor burnt and they took to the trees and read the message.

' Pain will rain down on the Nations'

# Scene Break#

Naruto woke up to find that he was drowning and was about to die. Channelling Chakra to his feet his positioned his body and blasted out of the water leaving behind wide eyed fish man he saw the scene.

"What do you think of that?" One the fish man asked.

"It must be a Devil fruit that hadn't be seen yet" Both unaware that Naruto had shape shifted and listened to the conversation.

' so this world, anything that is unusal is blamed on a fruit' Naruto sweat dropped. He might as well go along with it.

Leaping off the boat he wants to search for something to eat after all he was dead for like 5 minutes. The villages saw a strange site. A blond running ridiculously fast eyes like a lion as he eyed a Noodle stand.

The noodle owner saw the blond coming "Quick everyone take cover!" But it was too late. The blond and the shop collided and creating a hole in the wall. The blond didn't even spare it a glance. " Yo, Old man Give me food!" The man hurried and prepared the meal not to wanting to anger the scary blond. The blond eat and eat and eat Completely cleaning out their storage. ' Dam I heard Straw hat Luffy appetite is legendary but this guy could give him a run for him money!" The man thought sweat dropping at the inhuman speed he was eating.

' We need to gather information on this world' Kyuubi said, happy to be alive.

Naruto gave the mental equivalent to a nod.

' Why don't we go after some bounties' Kyuubi suggested as Naruto turned his head to see a wanted poster of Buggy the clown.

'I don't know, the guy sounds like a joke 'Naruto sweat dropped at the picture of Buggy striking a 'sexy' pose.

' just do It! IM BORED! Kyuubi roared almost making Naruto deaf.

'Shish mister fuzzy got a temper'

'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!'

'..nothing'

Naruto cut of the mental link and turned to the owner who looked at him like he was crazy thanks to his constant changing facial expression during the 'chat'

"Hey old man, do you know where Buggy the clown is?" Naruto said with his mouth full of Ramen.

All active in the shop stopped and many turned around to look at the suicidal kid.

"Do not go after him, he will kill you!" The owner said as he was concerned about the boy that was suicidal.

"Don't worry old man, I fine. I ate one of the devil fruits" Naruto lied. "EEEHHHHH!" Everyone shouted as Naruto channelled chakra and turned a pile of leaves into stacks of money.

"Here is for you, old man" Naruto handed him the stack which the man received dumbly. He told him were he can find the pirate and Naruto left.

"Hey kid what your name!" The man shouted after him. Naruto turned around and his blood froze. His eyes turned cold and sharp, he didn't look like the harmless kid he portrayed a minute ago. "Pain" He only said one word but it was enough to send a shiver down everyone spine. Many almost prayed for the pirate's safety

Almost.

Come on people, he KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!

He can rot in hell!

NO ONE WILL MISS HIM!

Naruto flashed away in a bright light leaving everyone wide eyed.

~Buggies hideout~

"Today was another successful hunt" Buggy shouted while his men cheered.

"Aye captain, nobody can beat us!" one of them shouted , only to immediately regret it as the mood went south and Buggy was reminded of the shame at the hands of the straw hat.

'Curse you. The next I see you. I will end you!" Buggy thought darkly.

~On the Grand line, Luffy sneezed. ~

"Cover your mouth" Nami shouted to her captain.

"Sorry, someone must be talking about me" Luffy rubbed his nose.

# Buggy location#

The crew cheered and partied.

"Buggy the clown I'm here to end you!" Came a voice.

The music stopped and al the pirates turned around to were the voice was coming from.

Their stood Naruto in his bounty hunter outfit (picture block order uniform from .Man) with his hood down. His red eyes shone through the cloak.

Baggy was not having a good day. It was supposed to be the day that he felt great not have his party ruined by some hunter wannabe.

"Well aren't you a little way from home "Buggy said, sounding sweat by it was laced with venom to tell him to back off.

"Oh don't worry Big nose, I'm in the right place" Naruto shot back not feeling at all intimidated. Many looked in shock. Buggy growled. NOBODY CALLED HIM BIG NOSE!

"You bastard-

Whack!

All the crew mates stared wide eyed at the screaming form of their captain. They didn't even see the guy move! They all began to back away.

"w-what sort of monster are you?" One of the asked.

Naruto turned to them with a wide mischievous grin. "Me I'm just here to cause a lot of….PAIN!" He said the last part in a demonic voice making the crew piss themselves. That was the last thing they heard before he killed all of them. Many tried to get away but it was no use. Witnesses of the killing would call it a massacre.

That day would forever be known as "Clown Retribution" The day all of Buggies sins had finally caught up to him.

So Pain had made a mark on the world and the world government were shocked to read about it in the newspaper.

"Give so one put a bounty on the guy!" a captain yelled to his subordinate. "But Captain, what should we call him" A scared man asked "Wrath of Pain" They nodded and quickly made a bounty poster.

The next day Naruto had got a hold of some wanted posters. If he was drinking something he would have spit it out.

Wrath of Pain

Age: ?

Abilities:?

Recognise: wore a black cloak with a flame sign all over it.

Bounty: 800,000,000,000

Wanted dead or alive.

He had the highest bounty reordered in history! And a lot of bounty hunters are going to be after him.

Naruto smirked. 'Let them come, I need's the practise'

Over the year. LOTS of fools challenged him and were cut down easily. He defeated strong man after another without breaking a sweat and absorbed their power. (eliminated the weakness of course) His latest accomplishment was taking down Crocodile in 30 seconds. Many were in awe of his power. The world Government in sent request to be a 'war lord' and work under them. Naruto flat out refused sending the massager in bloody pieces. His bounty raised so much that whenever pirates saw him they would run away or plead for mercy.

Soon Naruto got bored as he learned all he could from the world and vanished in a yellow light.

Naruto found himself in a white corridor.

'Must be the multiverse, Fuzzy was talking about'

Naruto inspected the doors.

'Dragon Ball, Beelzebub, Star wars, Harry potter, Naruto… Hay I have a universe named after me! Skip beat, High school of the dead, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!'

' there was so many choices to choice from' Naruto though frowning. He just closed his eyes and spun and when he stopped he would go through the door, he was facing.

Naruto spun and opened his eyes to see a black door that said 'Hellsing'. He shrugged and opened the door and stepped through. The scene that he found himself in was bloody.

The only way to describe the slaughter.

' This is my kind of place' Kyuubi smiled as he saw the massacre.

' A should have known' Naruto replied not at all affected by the corpses around him.

Suck, suck, suck,

Naruto froze, then turned around to meet a man, He had black mid length hair and wore a red uniform.

"It looks like a missed one" The man Mused.

"Unlike the others, I could give you the fight you deserve" Naruto said not at all freaked out to see mouth appear on the man hands sucking the blood up.

" Oh you talk, you're not like the others" The man seemed surprised. "My name is Alucard, I would call you a vampire but we both know that's wrong"

"Correct Alucard, My name is pain and I travel the Universe looking for strong opponents" Naruto smiled with excitement.

He know that this was the battle he desired that he didn't get in the other universe.

Both getting into their respected stances.

Alucard charged, moving at superhuman speed that the normal eye, he would have simple vanished but Naruto wasn't normal. "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" Naruto whispered and a giant storm wall shot up from the ground blocking Alucard path. Alucard used Teleportation to get behind Naruto, his mouth open ready to lung for his next which Naruto barely dodged.

'Dam. I was careless' Naruto slid across the floor doing a flip to lend in a better position ready to attack. " Mikazukigata Sakyū (Desert Sunflower) A sand blade formed on Naruto left hand and he throw it at Alucard how used teleportation to barley dodge which resulted in some of his arm to loose moisture. Alucard looked at it with surprise "well you certainly stronger than the others" Alucard grin madly which Naruto mirrored. "Why thank you, I worked out" Naruto bowled. "Why don't we get serious" Naruto lifted his right hand up showing a Chakra supressed seal. Alucard looked at it puzzled before he had a huge smile on his face he seemed to get the idea. "Kutolewa All muhuri ( all seal release) The was a huge explosion and Alucard stepped out dressed in a white suit. Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded by dead people. "Clone Screw mbinu (Clone Screw Techniques) Suddenly there was hundreds of Naruto's and they all gathered to gather and began to shift into a big giant screw which the original happily carried. Alucard looked on in Awe. As he pierced through all his spare body heading straight for him.

"Mikono ya mvuto (Hands of gravity)" Naruto suddenly felt like he weighed nothing and he was floating upwards ' Crap!' "Laser mnyororo (Laser Chain)" A Chain shot through the earth were Alucard was standing and cut of his arm. It attached itself to Naruto. The chain doesn't hurt the user. It pulled him down which he slammed into the floor. He could here Kyuubi laughing. Both opponents looked ready to collapse. "Why don't we startle this all in one attack" Naruto offered. Alucard nodded.

Both charged up the most powerful attack.

"Vampire kupatwa! (Vampire Eclipse)" Alucard whole body turned into many dark eyed dogs, all radiating killing intent which was surprising since he was dead. A bloody moon appeared behind him. The dogs were engulfed in black flames. He lunged at Naruto.

"Upanga OD kisichozidi! ( sword of Exceed)" Suddenly the gates of heel opened behind Naruto and engulfed him. It opened to revel Naruto in Heavy battle armour with fox helmet and Flame marks. He held a extremely well detail sword that have different Character symbols engraved into the blade. It's handle were to golden dragons carved. "This will the instrument of your demine Vampire!"

Both Attacks clashed together. The was a blinding light followed shortly by a huge explosion that could be herd all over the world. The hell sing organisation were went to investigate.

The smoke cleared to reveal Alucard stabbed through the heart ( which I don't know if he had a heart) Alucard slumped to the floor unconscious. Naruto spat out blood since he now had a huge hole in his chest, if he wasn't immortal he would have died, Kyuubi or not!. Those sent to investigate could believe the scene especially, Alucard master and many gawk at the blond.

"Remember this name well. Pain" Naruto left before they could arrest him.

Naruto Came to the familiar white corridor. It was time for him to go home. He entered the door that said 'Naruto' and grinned.

#SCENE BREAK!#

Naruto came to, to see a familiar forest, after all he did die there. Having got up and made his way out of the forest. Naruto was discussing with Kyuubi. (Having nothing to do, forces you to talk to him)he and Kurama had developed a bond.

/ why don't you put that resurrection ability to good use/Kurama said ( Now going to call him this)

/what do you have in mind?/ Naruto asked curiously.

?I say we resurrect your Father/ Kyuubi know Naruto would disapprove.

1,2,3 /WHAT!?/ ' how did I get stuck with a slow container' Kyuubi thought.

/here me out, Use him to destroy the leaf/ Naruto went silent as Naruto digested the idea and finally agreed.

'Now how am I going to get through Konoha?'

'Can't you use your teleportation from the vampire?'

'…..'

#SCENE BREAK#

In the Village of Leaf, all was quite.

The night was welcoming.

Parties went off everywhere as today was the anniversary of the 'Death of KyuubI'.

No one could have expected what was happening in the village that would turn the village on its head.

~Konoha Graveyard~

All was still…

3 cloak figures appeared out of nowhere, Each caring their own shovels.

"Lord Pain wants the Job done as silent as possible, to not alert anyone" came a feminine voice as she pointed to the place where the Fourth was buried. They all grinned and started shovelling while being slightly disappointed at how easy they got in and no alarm went off.

The continued shovelling, until one of them hit something hard. He motioned to the others and brushed off the dirt to reveal a gold rimmed coffin.

He grinned and fished out a crow bar out of a sealed scroll. He struck the edge and with great effort ripped the nail off and removed the cover.

The lay the dead body of Minato Namikaze, the 'Yellow Flash' looking so peaceful. They grabbed the body and spoke "Sal Art; Body Compact" The body glowed blue before it shrunk to a small blue light which one of them grabbed and put it in a seal scroll. "Body copy!" channelling Chakra a red liquid poured into the coffin and formed a copy of Minato Namikaze. If anyone were to touch it, the body would disappear. So nobody would know the body was missing. They covered the coffin with mud and gravel and used a time seal to make it like it was before the shovelled through it.

The three figures disappeared just like how they appeared, coming face to face with their master. Naruto sat on his throne looking impassive.

"My Lord, mission successful" One of them fished out the scroll and handed it to Naruto, he gladly took it.

The returned to their dimension , leaving Naruto.

Naruto released the seal and the smoke disappeared to reveal the body of his father. He called his servants to take the body and put it in a seal, bound.

The nodded, and ten minute later Minato hung there. Naruto took the time to observe his features and cursed how much he looked like the man who ruined his life.

"it's time wake him up…. Alcuard: Resurrection!" Naruto slammed his hands into Minato stomach and his body was engulfed in light. Minato suddenly had a pulse and throughout the room you could hear faint breathing.

"I can't believe that work"

"This is why we follow the man"

"Now quite down, he's about to wake up" a voice whispered silencing the previous voices.

Minato Namikaze. The yellow flash woke up with a ponding headache and confused. Confused on how he got there, the last thing he remembered was walking through the endless darkness that was the Shinigami stomach and feeling a pull before he black out.

He was chained in a small dark room with weird symbols painted on the wall. After a while he realised that he was in some cage. He didn't know why he was alive but whoever did this must intend to use him for a purpose. He hoped that it will help the leaf.

"Welcome back to the living 'father'" a voice spoke out drawing his attention. He expected to see a giant threatening looking man with power ooze out his body but was shocked to see a teen maybe 18 at best with blond hair and blue eyes drilling holes into his skull.

Wait a minute. Blond hair. Blue eyes the only ones that have them was him and his son-

"Naruto!" The figure didn't even look a least bit surprised that his identity was discovered so quickly.

"Well, well you do live up to your standards" Naruto spoke in a bone chilling voice that sent a shiver down his spine. For once he was happy that he was alive, that he was breathing, that he could spend time with his son and gets to know him better. It made what came out of Naruto mouth next all the more disturbing.

"Let's get down to business" Naruto said in a too business like tone for Minato liking. "You are going to help me destroy the leaf, Minato" Minato cringed at not being called father, followed shortly by confusing. "The Fools you saved from Kurama-sama rage have become too ignorant that do not deserve to live" Minato eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son began to fill him in on his life since his death and was shocked. There was no way HIS village would do something like that. He refused to believe it.

"I'm sure this has been one big misunderstanding that can easily is sorted out" Minato tried to convince Naruto that he was wrong and that it was he could easy fix it.

What he didn't expect, was that, he would start laughing which shortly turned into full blow laughter. "You are a fool to believe that, it's because of YOU that I have become what I am today" His words stabbed into Minato heart like a hot knife "and now you are going to help me destroy it" Naruto walked until he stood inches away from him.

"I will never betray the leaf!" Minato shouted as he realised that his son , judging by the cold dead eyes boring. "You don't have a choice" Naruto laughed coldly and something drop in in his stomach and for once in his life he felt true fear not noticing how close Naruto now was to him.

"What do you plan on doing" he was cut off as his eyes began to feel heavy and it became harder to stay awake.

Naruto chuckled manically "you're so involved in our 'talk' that you didn't notice me spread my chakra into and mix it with a special substance!"

Minato gulped "what is it" When he saw Naruto smile widen his heart dropped. "Well it makes you" Naruto began.

Naruto leaned forward and muttered one word.

"Forget"

His eyes glazed over.

Naruto howled in demonic laughter as power poured into him.

Naruto was pleased with himself, not only did he manage to use his new power successfully but now in a few hours he would have Konoha 'yellow flash' under his complete control and have undying loyalty towards him and forgotten loyalty to the village.

One by one, his servants began to prepare Minato for the 'operation' that would change him into a loyal servant.

~A couple Hours Later~

Minato Namikaze woke up with his head feeling like it's just being scrabbled to come to face to face with a Tall blond hair, blue eyes boy.

Who was he? Who am I? Not only could he not remember his own name but for some reason the blond in front of him looked familiar.

"Sora come here" The blond commanded. AT first he stared at the blond confused then is changed to love and devotion as he bits of information entered his brain. His name was Sora Namikaze. The blond name was Namikaze Naruto but to the outside world he was referred to as Lord Pain.

Master.

Which he had undying loyalty for.

He followed his master through a glassy corridor. For the first time he got a good look at what he looked like. His blond hair reached to his shoulder. He had a black flame like tattoo under his left eye. The same mark plastered on each wall. His blue eyes were a deeper blue and he wore the standard ANBU uniform with the mark.

After admiring himself he found himself in an open space which looked like a training ground.

Naruto turned to him.

"You will be training here with various instructors until I deem you worthy of your first mission" Naruto said locking his eyes on his former father.

"Yes master" Sora replied already making his way to a woman with blue hair and brown eyes dressed in red.

Naruto only nodded but on the inside he was shocked.

/dam! Even I'm shocked/ Kyuubi stated disbelief clear in his voice.

/when I used it even I had doubts and I CREATED THE BLOODY THING! / Naruto replied, taking one last look at Sora who was taking in everything that he might use to his advantage.

/ He will be useful to us in the future/ Kyuubi stated while a big wide smile threatened to split his face.

/yes Kurama-sama he will/ with that he left toward his chambers to plan for the future.

~With Sora~

There was only one word to describe the woman in front of him.

Crazy.

The woman introduced herself as 'Lora Black' a specialities in Ninjestu. After hearing her introduction he began to worry about his own safety.

~5 minutes ago~

"Hi My name is Lora black, I'm a Ninjestu Specialist, I like swimming, karate and killing anyone who so much as annoy me and Lord Pain. My hobbies, killing, stuffing dead things to hang up on my wall and tor- I mean train whoever is willing to learn" Lora stated simply with a certain gleam in her eyes that made him shuffle uncomfortable in his seat.

"Now let's get down to training" She spoke while chackling, no sooner was he bombarded with multiple illusions.

~now~

"Use that empty brain of yours!" Lora shouted while laughing at his misfortune of having constant illusion fired at him once he got out of one.

"I *panted* hate *pant *you!" Sora shot back extremely tired.

"I know you love me" She shot back smug.

"Shut up!" His face turned red.

~taijutsu style Training~

After many hours of 'training' the psychopath of a women finally left and now he was finally free to take a breather.

"Yo." a dark muscular man in his mid-30's pop out of nowhere making him jump at least 20 feet in the air both hands wiped out his weapons and lunged to kill if needed.

"Whoa didn't mean to scare you. Can you put it down" The man said seemly unfazed by the pointy weapons of doom near his neck.

Reluctantly he put them back in their weapon pouches.

"I'm going to be your Taijutsu Teacher, now let begin" He said in a seemly innocent tone until it became cold and dark "good luck".

Before he was giving time to prepare a foot shot straight at him and shot him through a tree. Thanks to the power that he received he was able to get when a normal person would have been unconscious or dead but he healed like nothing. A smirk made it way on to his lips.

"This should be interesting" and with that they charged towards each other.

~2 hours later~

Both fighter sported burses and cuts and showing exhaustion. Sora finally collapsed and fall unconsciousness.

"Man that was good fight" he know that he couldn't hear him but he had to admit he was good. His master had informed him that he wanted Sora to be so different that it was hard to piece together him and Minato so he had to train him to use a different style or combine different styles on top of his so it looks different.

He would get him to create a new style something the world has never seen before.

And then he disappeared in a whirl of leafs.

~15 minutes later~

Sora woke up with a groan after getting his ass kicked unaware that his master watched the whole fight and was fighting hard not to laugh at his expense.

Opening his eyes he came face to face with a white note stuck on his forehead.

Dear Sora

Good job on the fight, you surprised me with your skill however I did notice a few things wrong…..that's why you're starting from scratch!

Don't go into depression and suck it up! Tough luck!

I do this because I want you to suffer! And I also have Master Pain backing on it because I'm such a wonderful man and that you should be honoured to even be in my presence.

The day you beat me is the day I start wearing green spandex and scream about YOUTH. Ha! Fat chance!

Your welcome to get your ass handed to you anytime. BOY!

By the way, names Shawn smith and engrave it to your memory!

By the time he finished reading it, he had a huge sweat drop on his forehead.

'I thought he was normal guess not' thought Sora having decided that not one of his teachers were normal and would be stuck with weirdo's for the rest of his life.

Sora waited 30 minutes before his next Teacher arrived.

She was a short woman, she introduced herself as 'Sophie strife' A weapon specialists.

'Oh boy another crazy one.' Sora though, he didn't dare voice it out loud, it had nothing to do with the fact she was sharping her huge black sword in front of him while eyeing him.

Yep nothing.

"Now Sora" she handed him a wooden stick which he shot her a puzzled look. "Before you wield a sword you must start small" He was about to reply sarcastically 'Yep a stick is a great defence against a sword' but wisely kept his mouth shut. She shot at him with her huge sword.

He nearly blocked her "if you can last 2 hours against me with that stick, we will upgrade you"

'oh shit'

~ 10 minutes late~

"God *pant* Your *pant* evil" Sora laid on the floor sporting several l cuts to his arms and legs.

Sophie didn't even bat an eye as she replied lazy " is that so?"

"Bitch! When I'm good, I'll snap you out of being lazy" Sora shot back. Surprising her at the language before she smiled. 'oh yes even if he turns into a into someone that swears a lot at least it's another difference from what people expect' she thought.

Coming out of her thoughts " Oh please, little man" She stated in a mocking tone before she sang ' I was born this way' Which made him pound his head on the ground and curse the high havens for always being stuck with the weird ones.

"Right you bastard" she took secret amusement when a tick mark formed on Sora head "You can challenge me but until you beat me, I'll become my bitch" Sora looked in horror and was about to decline when he saw her now huge sword was pointed at him. Him unguarded. With a sadistic smile on her face.

Well that eliminated free will.

He let out a defeated sigh which caused her to look smug. He wanted nothing more than to carve her a new face.

Blinking she vanished with a soft crack making his eyes widen as it was not anything he had ever seen before and his mind began to break down the technique.

In the throne room Naruto frowned as he looked at Sora aka Minato. He had heard about his father habit on making sure he understands everything and how obsessive he could be.

He needs to get rid of it as he was sure judging; by the way he's acting no other person acts like that.

2 years past.

Quickly.

'2 years of hell' as he dubbed it.

Today was the day, he would go on his first mission.

He had changed over the years. No longer was he a polite man instead was quite aggressive when it comes down to it and would be quite sarcastic and had a talent of pissing people off. (Being surrounding by people who irritate you, does that to a person) His eyes showed no emotion what's so ever as he had mastery over his emotions. His likes, dislikes, fighting style and presence changed. He was more like a wild animal then a person. His blond hair turned darker to almost orange from being outside for long period of time. He practically lived outdoors. All his habits were broken out of when he had a sparring match with his master which forced him to work on a fly as he couldn't predict his movements. Dressed in a clean Black ANBU uniform with his master symbol, red cloak around him. Gone were the bright smiles and where reduced to shadows. On his back he carried a black Zanpakutō

To sum up.

Nobody wanted to fuck with him.

Sora got down on knee and bowed to his master.

"It seem your training, is complete" Naruto said, eyeing his former father curiously and praised how different he now was. Gone was the innocent air he extrudes when he wiped his memory, now his senses were telling him to get away from the man. Of course Naruto was still much more powerful than him.

"Yes master Pain, my training is complete" Sora replied, not breaking eye contact and keeping the emotions out of his voice.

"Before you go, I want you to take this" Naruto chucked a scroll at him whom he caught easily. "After you visit my friend Gaara, I want you to go to Konoha"

That defiantly made him show emotion "but master, isn't that the place that I'm supposed to destroy?" Sora asked polity, if it was someone else would be cursing and shouting.

"Yes but it's only for a business deal. And while your there have fun" Sora grinned. Oh yes he would defiantly leave his mark. 'And also it would be a shock that I have a Minato look alike for the deal' Naruto added mentally.

One of the rocky walls lifted and he was suddenly bombarded with light. It took time to get use to but he did. Bowing his head again he walked towards the light.

~outside the hideout~

Sora was graced with seeing sand all around him. He groaned. Why did it have to be sand? It gets everywhere! He ran through the desert at incredible speed that anyone he passed just a blur.

He soon came in view of village and he grinned. Oh he was going to go wild.

The guards just stared at him when he magically appeared before their eyes sporting a 100 watt grin under his hood.

"What business do you have in the village" One of the guards said while trying and falling to look through the dark hood that expertly hid his face.

"I've come to meet the Kazakaga, I'm a messenger for master pain" He cheerful said which unnerved the guards a bit more then they care to admit.

"You do realise we need to know your name" The guard said eyeing the man with curiousness of what's under the hood.

"Certainly" He said. He proceeded to remove his hood to reveal his face. Their eyes went as large as plates "Sora Namikaze at your service" he bowled his head in a mocking fashion snapping the guards out of the shock of seeing a yellow flash look alike.

It took them a minute before they realised that they had been insulated which caused Sora to shameless laugh at their red faces. Both growled at the man before them and reluctantly let him walk through the gate.

He stopped mid-way and turned around to face them with a mischievous look.

"I know we only talked for a short while but do not be depressed!

I will visit whenever I can and we will bask in the SPRING TIME OF YOUT!" He cried with false tears and blows them a kiss. He then turned around and continues to walk.

'Please don't come back' the guards thought as they were reminded of certain green spandex man that would scream of youth.

"I fucking hate the guy already" One of them said after he left. For once his partner agreed with him.

~In the village~

Sora walked down the village with his hood down in deep thought. He didn't notice how people were looking at him shocked and many looked at the Yellow flash look alike. Making his way to the tower, He flashed a smile at a group of women that were staring at him which caused them to blush heavy.

~In the town~

Gaara of the sand glared. He was up against a formidable foe. No Kage has ever conquered to. He had yet to beat it no matter how many he cut down, If he turned away for even a moment it will get back up and there will be more of it.

Paperwork.

A Kage immortal enemy.

"Kazakaga, Sora Namikaze is here to see you" A guard said walking into the Kage office. Gaara nodded to let him in. He needed an excuse to get away from the paperwork.

When Sora came in, His eyes bulged before he managed to compose himself as his mind wondered to the letter he was sent from his friend Naruto on Sora.

Sora approached the desk. "Gaara-san, my master sends his greetings." He bowed. No matter how much he went to run and explore the village and have fun, he forced the urges down seeing as this is his master friend. He handed the letter in which the his master intrusted to him.

Gaara took the scroll and began to read it. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he finished . He sighed 'what am I going to do with you Naruto' Gaara wondered.

Seeing how Gaara had finished he finally inspected the room surprised by the lack o0f sand in the room considered it's in the middle of the desert.

Gaara did a hand sign and the scroll disintegrated, Sora watched with interest. " You are happy to stay in this village if you would like" Gaara said going into 'Kage' mode.

Sora nodded, his eyes full of excitement that Gaara mask almost slipped.

"I will go now, do not haste to call me while I'm in the village" Sora walked out.

Gaara sighed and turned around to his paperwork .

It had grown!

'why did I accept the job! No wonder no one wanted to do it!'

~Outside the tower~

All the villagers could only see a blur. That blur was in fact a very energetic Sora Kamikaze going from shop to shop trying out new things and eating too he's sick.

"I LOVE SUNA!" Sora shouted and many avoided the crazy blond.

~6 hours late~

Sora woke up on the floor surrounded by wine and bits of food in his hair and face.

He groaned as he forced his body to come off the floor only stumbled a bit.

"That was quiet a night he had there" A voice said drawing his attention to him.

Their stood the bar owner. \he looked like he was in his late 40's and had a black and white uniform. He looked on to Sora amused.

Sora felt his cheeks heat up. "Can I burrow some clothes and somewhere to clean up" He wasn't about to be rude to the man. The man nodded and pointed to a door and went to get new clothes. Sora went through and there stood a mini shower etc. He showed and took the clothes from the man.

"Thanks" Sora mumbled and the man chuckled.

Sora got changed and looked at him in the mirror. He his outfit was exotic with bells.

"I hope I don't look weird" he stepped out of the bar unaware that the female population was looking at him with lust in their eyes.

He made his way to gate somehow surround by girls as he tried to escape. All the male population looked on with hate including the guards. He just smiled future pissing off the male population.

The guards were all too happy to kick him out of the village and throw him out.

"That wasn't very nice" he said in mock hurt. The guards just glared, making him laugh.

He was once again greeted with sand and his smile disappeared.

'Which way is Konoha again?'

Done!

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER DONE BY ME!

Should I continue? Do you want to find out how people will react to him when he visits Konoha? Will continue pissing people of especially the Tsuanda? Will he meet Jiraya? Yes the old Hokage is alive in this story he just retired since the was no invasion. Ended up having a 7+ chapter wow! We home, I check for mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

The Saviour and the destroyer: The Yellow flash

Today im VERY SICK. so decided to update this story.

I do not own Naruto

2. Meeting the Wife

Kushina Uzumaki, the current Hokage of Konoha was pissed.

Why you may ask?

It has something to do with an orange hair man that was 2 hours late.

At first she was thrilled that, Pain a very powerful man offered assistance to Konoha in their time of need.

Making herself look extra presentable, to give the massager a good impression and woke up early to surprise him. Sprayed on her favorite perfume, knowing the effect on men.

She was every man dream and every women's envy.

30 minutes gone passed...

She briefly peered at the clock, seeing the man was late but didn't effect her, having to deal with worse on a daily basses form a certain, gray hair ninja.

1 hour has gone passed...

developing a sort of twitch, hair not looking so tamed.

30 minutes more gone passed.

Ready to throw her desk through the window.

Her secretary came in, having a light blush on her cheeks, Kushina eyes narrowed at the blushing women.

"The massager is here"

Kushina motioned for him to come in, quickly checking that she still looked presentable.

She looked up to see a tall black clocked figure with the a flame symbol on the back.

Kushina flashed a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you...Mr..."

"Sora Namikaze"

She hid her shock well, not aware that her late husband had remaining family.

The hooded figure preceded to remove his hood, revealing his charming features and flame tattoo under his eye. Kushina could not keep the shocked expression off her face.

"M-m-minato?"

She embraced him in a hug, not seeing the WTF look on his face being tackled by the women.

"Minato you're alive" She started to break down crying, Sora being a ladies' man, let her cry in his arm even if she had mistaken him for someone else. For some reason he know she need to release her emotions.

After a couple of minute, the full grown cry turned into a whimper as she tried to calm herself down.

"Um, miss, a women as beautiful as your self should not be crying" Kushina smiled at the complement, until her fogged mind caught up to the fact he called her 'miss'. Kushina took a step back, really looking at him. She began noticing differences such as his orange wild style her and animal like aura he extruded. The main difference were his eyes, It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul and Kushina had always been able to tell what kind of person they were just by looking at the eyes. His eyes weren't showing the usual emotions when ever he looked at her in the past.

She noticed his blue eyes were dark blue, they were filled with confusion, determination and ...lust?

She felt her cheeks heat up, refusing to think she was blushing.

Sora saw the red developing in her cheeks and shadow smiled, Kushina was shocked, it wasn't his usual smile and the feeling was completely different from the affections bright smile, instead it was dark and mysterious, guaranteed to make any women swoon.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Minato why do you call me miss?"

Sora titled his head to the side, his face a bit cold. "Because miss, I'm not this Minato person and besides you haven't introduced yourself yet."

She looked in his eyes to see if her was lying, she could always tell if he was lying, he always avoided eye contact. He looked her straight in the eye, not at all effected by her gaze.

She grabbed hold of his shoulder, not wanting to give up. "You really don't remember me?" Her voice pleaded for him to say no.

He took the challenge head on, he looked straight into her eyes. She saw no flash of recognition in his eyes. He looked annoyed before his eyes settled into a cold mask, she cringed. "How can I remember, when I've never met you before?"

At that moment her legs gave way, she would have hit the floor if Sora didn't catch her. She felt so stupid, mistaking him for her dead husband. How can he be her husband when he's been dead for over 18 years? She had never heard of a Jitsu that could bring dead people back to life.

And if so, he would have contacted her by now.

She noticed she was sitting in her Hokage chair, she calmed herself down, realising how stupid she must have looked. She wiped away a tear. "Sorry, Sora-

She looked up and froze, she expected for him to looked a bit concerned but what she didn't expect was the emotionless expression that stared back.

"What kind of Hokage get emotional so easily?" His voice was cold and sharp, for the first time, she felt fear. "My master helps those who are worthy of such"

The way he said 'master' was different than the rest of the sentence. It had a lot of loyalty behind it and clear admiration. She was suddenly reminded that the future of Konoha rest on his feedback to Pain.

She slipped into her Hokage mode, hoping she's was not too late. "Of course, I'm am sorry for the outburst earlier Sora-san"

If he could, she was sure he would've raised an eyebrow at her respectful tone." I do hope that this do not affect our relationship in anyway. I hope to get a positive feedback from you"

Sora rose from the chair, still keeping his face devoid of all emotions. "Oh, i do hope so." his voice was ominous, a shiver ran down her spine.

When he was about to leave, he stopped. Kushina looked puzzled. without her realizing it, he was next to her, she was pressed again the table. "If you miss your husband so much, i could always pretend." His voice was huskily, she felt a wave of pleasure. He leaned in, to kiss her. She went bright red.

_no Kushina this is wrong! You're a married women. _She looked at his face and body. _but he's so hot! no you'll be cheating on you dead husband._

_But he's been dead for 18 years! he would understand!_

She closed her eyes ready to receive the kiss.

But it never came, she opened open eyes, to find Sora looking amused.

"I would date you, however your old enough to be my mother" Sora walked away leaving Kushina stunned.

Sora left the room smirking. _who know the Hokage was so weak willed, how has this village survived for this long?_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he hit something hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora looked up to see a hand stretched towards him, and the arm belong to a white haired old man, he was in a crouching position near the women's bathhouse.

He didn't know why but something in him moved when he saw the man, he seemed familiar...

The hand seemed to notice something because it froze...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minato?"

Done!

What do you think? Do you like it, hate it or love it. fav/follow and review!

Spelling and grammar checked later.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saviour and Destroyer: The yellow Flash

Here is chapter 3.

Help for writing this chapter was providing by looking through some of 'Charles Dickens' Novels and other Novel writers.

I do not own Naruto, just the plot.

_Last time _

_Sora left the room smirking. who know the Hokage was so weak willed, how has this village survived for this long?_

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he hit something hard. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora looked up to see a hand stretched towards him, and the arm belong to a white haired old man, he was in a crouching position near the women's bathhouse. _

_He didn't know why but something in him moved when he saw the man, he seemed familiar..._

_The hand seemed to notice something because it froze..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Minato?"_

3: The Name is Jiraiya!

'Minato?' the name was said again, much more firmly than the last. His dark Blue eyes met up with chocolate brown and frowned.

'WHAT'S, AN OLD MAN DOING PEEPING ON THE WOMENS BATH HOUSE?' Sora said loudly, full aware of what was to come. Jiraiya was stunned, before a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He started shuffling, trying to escape fate, it seemed fate wanted to bit him in the ass.

'And where do you think you're going?' a female voice asked, all too sweetly . The man cringed, before turning around.

Sure enough, there stood every women fully clothed, that was in the bath house plus the surrounding village women. They extruded a killing intent so powerful that all man cowered under the might. Heck he wouldn't be ashamed to say, he too was very tempted to cower but that would put his master name to shame.

#One extreme beating later#

Sora stared at the man in interest. He noticed that he lessened the damage inflict by turning away his body at super human speed that nobody above Chunin level would be able to spot it. This defiantly perked his interest.

'Oi! old man are you still alive?' he said, peering over the man. The man eyes snapped open revealing the familiar chocolate brown and did a flip up, standing up straight showing no damage.

Sora clapped, with a look that said 'I couldn't care less'. The man glared.

'How dare you, do you know how I am?' The man growled, obviously grumpy from the beating. Sora tilted his head to the side and said in fake interest ' who the fuck are you, old timer?'

The man looked horrified however it was not clear if it was from the language used or no recognition. He quickly bounced back and struck a pose 'Jiraiya of the Sennin, I'm not a pervert. IM A SUPER PERVERT!' Jiraiya proclaimed loudly and proud.

'...'

'...'

'Never heard of you' said Sora flatly, secretly enjoying the deflated look on Jiraiya face.

Of course he know who the man was, during his many talks with master, the Sennin name came up on more than one occasion. He had been warned to stay clear of the man until he was certain that victory was guaranteed.

The name starred something in him, it was familiar to him and yet almost like a whisper so close but yet so far, he could never reach it, something was preventing him. Until now he had no face to the name.

Coming face to face with the man, alarm bells went off but were cut before he could comprehend what they mean.

'if you're going to spy do it right' Sora tone lazy, Jiraiya blinked owlishly. 'just watch' he watched as Sora walked into a cafe.

Moments later Sora returned with multiple phone numbers and pieces of women clothing.

Sora allowed a smile to grace his lips as Jiraiya got down on his knees and worshipped him like a god. 'Please, Master teach me your ways!' Jiraiya said, looking at him in awe.

The Villagers they passed who, in their passing and repressing, saw him, shamelessly gaped at the spectacle, after all it was not every day you see a man that looked like the Yondaime, travelling along side Jiraiya of the Sennin. A pervert yes but immensely powerful in his own right.

Many thought the Yondaime had returned and gossip spread like wild fire around the village. Soon the news would reach a certain grey haired Ninja, that went by the name 'Kakashi Hatake'.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, ignoring the widening of a certain white haired, Sennin eyes. Filling his lungs with Chakra before he lit the Cigarette and smoked like the badass he was.

'What, are you really after?' said Sora, staring straight ahead 'I'm sure a man of your '_talents'_ does not get involved with simple massagers' unless it has something to do with you personally'

His usual cheerful demeanour that reeked of stupidity, gave way to his true face of one fit to be called a spymaster, his eyes sharpened. Jiraiya observed the smoking man before him with a critical eye. To him it seemed like his student had come back from the grave and had been overjoyed immensely, fully prepared to hug the man and never let him go. All of that was slandered the moment confusion crossed the orange haired face and annoyance but mostly confusion. His eyes widened in disbelief when he asked in the most rude fashion who he was. Making him retract his statement and approach from another angle, gain his trust and secrets will follow. He had observed the man secretly, taking note of everything he did and filed away for a different day.

He noticed the way he carried himself, Minato was humble and only became fierce in battle. This guy moved like a predator. He didn't miss the way his eyes would shift a bit to spot anything he could use to his advantage. He was calm, the most dangerous type of person and should best be avoided on a bad day. If that person valued their life. Not so long ago, he noticed someone following them, later identified as Kakashi. If someone could identify him, it would be his student. If so, the leaf would regain a powerful ally and gain more fear and respect, after of course they snap him out of whatever he under. It worried him when he showed no signs of knowing who he was, his sensei and is convinced he a completely different person.

Could Pain have done something to him?

Meanwhile the same man was currently staring very passively at him, not showing an signs of him listen in on Jiraiya thoughts. Sora was inwardly amused, he still thought him as this Minato person. It's true he doesn't remember anything beyond, 2 years ago but he was sure he wasn't dead.

'We'll if you're not going to tell me, I'll best be on my way. Master would be worried' Sora sighed, the man was wasting his time. He got up from his sitting position and relit another cigarette, making sure to seal the used, in a scroll for later use.

Jiraiya started to panic, he couldn't let him leave yet! He still had a lot to discover on the orange haired! he sprung in front of the man 'Wait, um you can't leave yet!'

Sora was now official pissed, who was he to stand in the way of him and his master! just before he could open his mouth, a shadow dropped down from the ground.

The figure turned out to be non other then Kakashi Hatake.

'Minato-sensei' disbelief in his voice.

_oh hell no, not another one!_

Done!

What do you rate, comment, review. fav/follow


	4. Chapter 4

The Saviour and Destroyer: The Yellow Flash

Sorry for not Updating for so long! Had some free and decided to do the next chapter to this story also stories that only have one chapter will be updated soon as possible for the few that wait.

On with the wait!

I do not own Naruto!

_LAST TIME..._

'We'll if you're not going to tell me, I'll best be on my way. Master would be worried' Sora sighed, the man was wasting his time. He got up from his sitting position and relit another cigarette, making sure to seal the used, in a scroll for later use.

Jiraiya started to panic, he couldn't let him leave yet! He still had a lot to discover on the orange haired! he sprung in front of the man 'Wait, um you can't leave yet!'

Sora was now official pissed, who was he to stand in the way of him and his master! just before he could open his mouth, a shadow dropped down from the ground.

The figure turned out to be non other then Kakashi Hatake.

'Minato-sensei' disbelief in his voice.

_oh hell no, not another one!_

_Chapter 4: The Den Den Mushi_

_Sora calmed his anger down. It wouldn't do to lash his anger out, who knows how high the two could push it and he wouldn't put it past them to stop him and he might cause a war if he reported back to his Master about his treatment._

_His Master, who had every other village backing him up, It would be a slaughter._

_He almost felt bad for the village, __almost._

_"Are you going to let me pass or do I have to force my way through?" Sora voice was cold, lacking any emotion and both men shivered. Sora eyed them like they were beneath him and began to move._

_"Wait up Manito-sensei!" Kakashi shouted, he didn't want him to leave, not after wanting to confirm his identity. The possibility that he would get his teacher back was a 50-50 and he was willing to take a gamble._

_Sora stopped and Kakashi hope grow, that was until he turned around. Sora had a face that informed him that if he didn't shut up he would kill him. He let lose some killing intent, powerful enough to bring both men to their Knees but Jiraiya was persistent._

_"Son of-"_

_He was cut off when he heard a ringing sound and both men sprung into action, going into their stances, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Sora rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket were he took out a small snail with red skin and a black shell that had the flame like tattoo that was on under his left eye. _

_Kakashi and Jiraiya eyes widened slightly at seeing the snail. Sora ignored them and spoke into the attachment._

_"Hello?" _

_There was a pause before a voice came out._

_"__How are you doing, Sora?"__ The snail mouth and eyes moved like a real person and Jiraiya watched amazed, thoughts about how useful it would be for his spy net work._

_Sora eyes softened, he recognised his Masters voice. He knew he was been watched intensely by the them and didn't give a shit._

_"Sort of sour, I went wild in Suna and still have a nasty hangover" Sora rubbed his head, trying to control the throbbing of his head._

_The snail chuckled._

_"A lot of drinks and flirting with women, I take it?"_

_Sora pouted "Master you know me to well." He ignored the disbelieving look on the grey haired man face._

_"__When would you be coming back?"_

_He adopted a thoughtful expression "I don't know, I'm currently being blocked by a grey haired Ninja who covered most of his face and a white haired pervert that is secretly very intelligent and has a spy network"_

_"__I see..the gray haired one must be Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat Ninja who has stolen over a thousand Jutsu and is lazy as hell. The white haired man is Jiraiya. I'm surprise he's even in Konoha to begin with. Both of them I don't like"_

_Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged looks. A question on their lips._

_Sora beat them to it "Master, why don't you like them?"_

_There was silence and he wondered if he was going to get answer._

_"__They are both connected to Naruto Namikaze__" _

_Sora frowned pretending to think, while Jiraiya looked horrified, it was suppose to be a S-Class secret! While Kakashi looked horrified at what he found out and tried to justify him killing his sensei son._

_"Naruto...I've never heard of that name...How come I didn't know that a cousin of mine existed?" Sora asked, secretly enjoying how both men were sweating._

_"__His heritage was kept from the world so you wouldn't know. Even he didn't know he was the son of Yondaime" __Came a bored reply._

_"I..see"_

_Sora seem to perk up "Then do you know where Naruto is? I'll love to meet him" He looked years younger than his age._

_He noticed a silence descended on them and he frowned._

_"__this is why I do not like them__"_

_Sora was confused "Why, what happened?"_

_"__Naruto was Kakashi student and ended up dying from having Kakashi assignation technique plunged into him, killing him off while saying he's 'avenging' his sensei death. He thought the boy was the Kyuubi and Jiraiya was the boys Godfather who avoided the boy and anything to do with Konoha. Only met the boy in the middle of the Chunin exams." _

_Sora was pissed, __how dare they do that to his master! __He at first thought he would kill everyone painlessly but after hearing some of the deeds of the villagers. He wanted each of the guilty ones have everything stripped away from them and when they beg for death he would grant them that after being satisfied with torturing them._

_Of course, he didn't show what he was feeling on the outside. A predator never alerts the prey to the brutal slaughter that he would inflict to it. So he would make them blissful ignorant unto it was too late._

_Sora smiled a sad smile "Thank you for tell me, Master" _

_Jiraiya and Kakashi shared a look. __He doesn't share the worry of a father losing a son__. They were both quite shocked in his behaviour, they had expected him to vent out his anger and claim revenge on the village, which he did non of. It unnerved them greatly._

_"__Are you going to be okay?" _

_Sora smile grow a bit "Yeah, I need some time to myself. It's not every day you find family, only to know they've been killed by their own village" Taking great pleasure of seeing Kakashi shift nervously._

_"Well come back, Sophie is looking for you and you know how she gets"_

_Sora shuddered at the image, while Jiraiya looked confused who this person was and was about to demand answers when Sora disappeared with a soft crack and reappeared 50 yards away._

_Kakashi and Jiraiya eyes bugled, it wasn't a techniques they've seen before. It was faster than the flying god technique! Sora grinned showing his sharper than normal teeth._

_"Well gentleman, It was fun chatting with you but I really must be going. Good bye for now" Sora waved and disappeared with a soft crack. _

_Jiraiya and Kakashi refused to let him go and jumped from tree top to tree top looking for the orange haired man._

_Sora was outside the forest close to Konoha and sensed two signatures approaching his location. He grinned, Sora ran making sure to lower his speed so that they can catch up._

_Just when they thought they caught him, he would speed up. It was very annoying for them but Sora was having fun. This continued until they came to a desert and Sora landed on the ground followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya. _

_"We have to take you in for questioning with your Master. Pain was it?" Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan._

_Sora rose an eyebrow._

_"You have information that you should not know, that's why were taking you in for questioning" Jiraiya answered._

_Sora was stunned before he broke out into laugher, his voice deep and haunting before it was a full blown laugher and both of them exchanged looks feeling slightly uncomfortable._

_"Arrest me? Did you not know, that I'm the messenger assigned to report back after having a meeting with the Hokage about the village money problems?" Sora smirked, both men looked confused._

_"What, she didn't tell you?" Sora mocked._

_"Konoha is current on the verge of Bankruptcy. I had a meeting so that my master can asses if the village is good enough to be helped and judging by what I've seen since I entered the village by the Hokage and you two..."_

_Sora leaned in._

_"Your village is fucked!"_

_Sora disappeared in a flash of white._

_Leaving the two stunned._

_what have they done?_

_Done! _

_What do you think of this chapter? Review/Fav and Follow. Looking for Beta Reader! _


End file.
